Literatur
Im folgenden findet Ihr Literatur rund um die Situation von Working Class Students. Bei Bedarf könnt ihr Literatur hinzufügen, Eure Hausarbeiten verlinken, zu Büchern Buchbesprechungen anfertigen und so weiter. Neuerscheinungen *Ingolf Erler (Hg.)(2007): Keine Chance für Lisa Simpson? Soziale Ungleichheit im Bildungssystem Verlag: Mandelbaum :erscheint Ende Februar / Anfang März 2007 Bücher und Artikel Theorie *Viyan C. Adair, Sandra L. Dahlberg (Hrsg.): Reclaiming Class. Women, Poverty, and the Promise of Higher Education in America, Philadelphia 2003 ISBN 1-59213-022-4 *bell hooks: where we stand: Class Matters, New York 2000 ISBN 0-415-92913-X *Peter A. Berger, Heike Kahlert (Hrsg.): Institutionalisierte Ungleichheiten. Wie das Bildungswesen Chancen blockiert Weinheim und München 2005 ISBN 3-7799-1583-9 *Hannelore Bublitz (1980): Ich gehörte irgendwie so nirgends hin: Arbeitertöchter an der Hochschule ISBN 3883492086 *Pierre Bourdieu: Die feinen Unterschiede. Kritik der gesellschaftlichen Urteilskraft, Frankfurt a. M. 1987 ISBN 3-518-28258-1 *Ralf Dahrendorf (1965): Arbeiterkinder an deutschen Universitäten Mohr Siebeck Verlag ISBN 3165174717 *Ingolf Ehrler (Hg.)(2007): Keine Chance für Lisa Simpson? Soziale Ungleichheit im Bildungssystem *Mechtild Gomolla, Radtke, Frank-Olaf (2002): Institutionelle Diskriminierung. Die Herstellung ethnischer Differenz in der Schule, Opladen *Mechtild Gomolla (2005): Schulentwicklung in der Einwanderungsgesellschaft. Strategien gegen institutionelle Diskriminierung in England, Deutschland und in der Schweiz, Münster *Mechthild Gommolla (2005a): Institutionelle Diskriminierung im Bildungs- und Erziehungssystem, in: Leiprecht, Rudolf/Kerber, Anne (Hg.): Schule in der Einwanderungsgesellschaft, Schwalbach/Ts., S. 97-109 http://egora.uni-muenster.de/ew/personen/medien/gomolla.pdf *Erika Haas (1999): Arbeiter- und Akademikerkinder an der Universität. Eine geschlechts- und schichtspezifische Analyse ISBN 3-593-36223-6 *Ulrich Herrmann:"Gehorchen sollt Ihr!" Seit dem 18. Jahrhundert gibt es zwei Arten von Erziehern: Die einen denken vom Kind aus, die anderen brechen seinen Willen, in: Frankfurter Rundschau vom 07. März 2006, S. 23 *Wolfgang Isserstedt, Elke Middendorff, Steffen Weber, Klasu Schnitzer, Andrä Wolter: Die wirtschaftliche und soziale Lage der Studierenden in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland 2003. 17. Sozialerhebung des Deutschen Studentenwerkes durchgeführt durch HIS Hochschul-Informations-System, Bonn, Berlin 2004 (Herausgegeben vom Bundesministerium für Bildung und Forschung) *Alfred Lubrano: Limbo. Blue-Collar Roots, White-Collar Dreams, New Jersey 2004 ISBN 0-471-71439-9 *Walter Müller, Reinhard Pollak (2004): Weshalb gibt es so wenige Arbeiterkinder in Deutschlands Universitäten?. S. 311-352 in: Rolf Becker, Wolfgang Lauterbach (Hrsg.): Bildung als Privileg? Erklärungen und Befunde zu den Ursachen der Bildungsungleichheit. Wiesbaden *Jake Ryan, Charles Sackery: Strangers in Paradise. Academics from the Working Class Lanham, New York, London 1995 ISBN 0-7618-0142-1 *Anne Schlüter (Hrsg.): Arbeitertöchter und ihr sozialer Aufstieg. Zum Verhältnis von Klasse, Geschlecht und sozialer Mobilität, Deutscher Studienverlag, Weinheim 1992 *Anne Schlüter (Hrsg.): Bildungsmobilität. Studien zur Individualisierung von Arbeitertöchtern in der Moderne, Deutscher Studienverlag, Weinheim 1993 *Michelle Tea (Hrsg.): Without A Net. The Female Experience of Growing up Working Class, Emeryville 2003 ISBN 1-58005-103-0 *Gabriele Theling: Vielleicht wäre ich als Verkäuferin glücklicher geworden: Arbeitertöchter & Hochschule, Münster 1986 ISBN 3-924550-18-2 *Ralf Dahrendorf: Arbeiterkinder an deutschen Universitäten, Tübingen 1965 ISBN 3-1651-7471-7 Romane *Leslie Feinberg: Träume in den erwachenden Morgen. Stone Butch Blues. Roman, Berlin 2003 ISBN 3-930041-35-9 *Ulla Hahn: Das verborgene Wort. Roman, München 3-421-05457-6 Zines und Zeitschriften * Working Class Students Magazin aus Münster * Class Warior - Ein Zine von ClassAction veröffentlichte Diplomarbeiten Bozyigit, Gülsüm et al.: Die Auswirkung der Migration auf türkische Schulkinder in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Bielefeld 1997, keine ISBN Pettinger, Rudolf: Arbeiterkinder und weiterführende Schule : empirische Untersuchungen über Einflußfaktoren auf die Schulentscheidungen von Arbeitereltern, Marburg 1968, keine ISBN Buchbesprechungen Weblinks *Bibliothek des Fikus-Referats Münster Kategorie:Theorie